Acasos
by Lady Santos
Summary: " e isso tudo aconteceu por duas garrafas de rum" - Marianna Luiza Carmello vivia em Tortuga e sonhava com  a vida pirata, e o capitão do Perola Negra pode ajudá-la com isso. Aviso: primeira POTC fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Olá, marujos! Saibam que esta é minha primeira fic de Piratas do Caribe, eu não lembro muito bem dos filmes, mas posso dizer que a fic se passa depois d' **_**Os Piratas do Caribe 3 – No fim do Mundo.**_** Por este mesmo motivo, avisem-me sobre qualquer erro em relação ao tudo que envolver a trilogia. Outra coisa, eu só tenho 12 anos, então meu vocabulário não é um dos mais ampliados, ou seja, algumas palavras poderão se repetir até mesmo no mesmo parágrafo. Acho que é só por enquanto... Ah! Haverá presença de OCs (original Characters). Vamos a historia! Ou pelo menos ao Prelúdio dela.**

Acasos

_Tortuga, o melhor lugar pra se viver... Se você for um pirata, mas como isso não se aplica a mim, Este lugar se tornar o pior. Oh, quem eu sou? Sou Marianna Luiza Carmello, Mari para os amigos, isso se eu tivesse algum. Não! Não que eu tenha amigos, mas nenhum com quem eu possa confiar... Voltando, sou Mari e tenho 18 anos. Sou sobrinha da Dona da taverna mais movimentada de Tortuga, a Noiva Fiel. Na verdade, o "estabelecimento" não era dela, foi ganho por seu marido em uma aposta, quando meu tio morreu, ela ficou com a taverna. Já vi de tudo lá dentro, brigas, confusões, sexo... No entanto, só um pirata me fascinou, O Capitão Jack Sparrow._

_Sim, ele mesmo. O homem que enfrentou um navio amaldiçoado, que encarou o Kraken, morreu, voltou e derrotou o Comodoro Beckett. Este sim é um pirata de verdade, mas não é só ele que eu admiro não, eu adoraria conhecer o Capitão do Holandês Voador, William Turner, só para isso, eu teria que estar navegando, ou melhor, estar morrendo no meio do oceano, e eu não noto qualquer vantagem nenhuma em ter que morrer para ver seu ídolo. Meus pais o encontraram. Eles morreram no mar, eu estava no navio quando ela naufragou, mas era muito pequena para lembrar algo._

Mari estava andando normalmente pelo porto da cidade, era manhã, portanto, estava liberada do trabalho como garçonete na taverna da tia. Todos os homens olhavam para era enquanto caminhava, além do fato de ser ma das poucas virgens de 18 anos que haviam na cidade, suas roupas também não ajudavam muito. Seu vestido vermelho era decotado e as mangas eram caídas, a barra do vestido era simples, era longo o suficiente para esconder seus pés tamanho 35. Falando neles, estavam calçados em sapatilhas pretas extremamente desconfortáveis. Seus longos cabelos negros como os de um indígena, estavam presos em um coque mal feito preso com os próprios fios, assim deixando algumas mechas caídas sobre os ombros e costas

Uma gritaria pôde ser ouvida por trás da jovem. Ela virou-se para ver o que era e não conseguiu acreditar no que era, ou melhor, em quem era – "Jack... Sparrow?" – quando viu que a confusão estava vindo em sua direção, escondeu-se atrás de uma arvore qualquer. Pensou rápido, como sempre fazia.

Jack era perseguido por alguns marujos bêbados. Não era nada demais, só um roubo nada-discreto de rum. Os marujos o perseguiam por simples garrafas de bebida. Mas porque estava fugindo, ora, ele era o Capitão Jack Sparrow, não havia porque fugir.

"senhores, foram só duas garrafas" – o pirata falou enquanto bebia o rum – "além do mais, somos piratas, então eu estou roubando de quem roubou o rum, isso quer dizer que eu não estou roubando, estou apenas pegando emprestado para devolver depois."

Os marujos pararam de perseguir Jack por alguns segundos, tentando esclarecer o que o capitão havia dito, e então continuaram a perseguição.

Jack seguiu até o final de um píer, virou-se para os marujos com um sorriso estampado no rosto para dizer sua clássica frase – "Hoje, companheiros, ficará conhecido como o dia em que vocês quase capturaram" – Jack não pôde terminar a, uma rede de pesca caiu por cima dele vinda de um navio ao lado. Marianna fora a autora daquela emboscada, ela estava debruçada sobre as margens do convés, com um sorriso no rosto e uma mecha de cabelo na face. E ainda fez a questão de terminar o que o pirata estava dizendo – "o Capitão Jack Sparrow?"

**Pois é minha gente, primeiro capitulo, lembrando, só tenho doze anos, então o vocabulário não é lá essas coisas... Espero Reviews**

**Bjus, de lady Santos**


	2. O Acordo

**Voltei gente, com mais um capítulo ^^ E dessa vez com o beta de Polly Depp Weasley**

_

* * *

_

O acordo

Os próprios marujos levaram Jack para a prisão local. O plano de Mari estava funcionando de acordo com o que pensara.

Já a noite, na delegacia, a jovem de longos cabelos negros chegou com uma pequena cesta.

"Boa Noite, Srta. Carmello" – o delegado disse – "O que tem aí nesta cesta?"

"Isto é para o senhor, Delegado Morris" - ela deu um sorriso aberto e entregou a cesta, recheada de comida, para o delegado – "espero que goste".

Enquanto Morris se deliciava com a culinária de Mari, a mesma fora até as celas, melhor dizendo, até a cela do Capitão Jack Sparrow. Jack estava deitado no chão de olhos fechados, e ouviu pés aproximando-se.

"Jack Sparr, quero dizer, Capitão Jack Sparrow?" – Mari parou em frente à grade da cela. O pirata logo reconheceu a voz como a voz que ouvira mais cedo, no píer.

"Sim, e quem és você, que me prendeu naquela rede?" – ele abriu um olho e olhou para a grade.

"Oh, eu Sou Marianna Luiza Carmello, e..." – ela parou, olhou para o chão e depois voltou pra a posição normal – "e eu gostaria de fazer um acordo com você, Capitão".

Jack se levantou – "Você não tem algo pra me oferecer e eu não tenho algo para oferecer a você" – ele deu uma olhada de cima a baixo na moça – "eu acho... Srta."

"É aí que o senhor se engana, capitão." – Mari sorriu – "Se eu te soltar, você me leva ao Perola Negra?".

Jack se aproximou mais ainda da menina – "primeiro, por quê? Você me prendeu, me entregou e agora quer me soltar? E segundo, mesmo que eu aceitasse, como faria para escapar? Como você deve saber, o MEU navio foi roubado"

"Aha! Mas eu sei onde o Pérola está. O navio, junto com toda a tripulação está aqui, em Tortuga." – Mari contou, esperando a resposta, que com certeza seria "sim" - _3... 2...1_

Nem e necessário dizer que Jack aceitou o acordo na hora. Mari usou um grampo que estava escondido em seus cabelos para abrir a porta, e após algumas tentativas, ela conseguiu – "Você é boa nisso" – Jack disse, pegando seus pertences que estavam pendurados na parede.

"É a pratica". – Eles voltaram à sala do delgado, onde Morris estava dormindo profundamente na cadeira. Na comida havia uma espécie de sonífero e deste jeito, Mari e Jack saíram da delegacia livremente – "Nem sabia que havia policiais em Tortuga, que coisa inútil" - Jack disse, fazendo Mari rir do comentário.

"E não espere outros, Thomas Morris é o único 'policial' deste lugar". – A garota falou com deboche. Após um tempo de silencio Jack perguntou – "Então, qual é a sua historia?" – Mari colocou sua mecha de cabelo no lugar e respondeu – "Basicamente? Uma garota sem pais que é criada pela tia cujo é dona da taverna mais famosa deste buraco chamado Tortuga" – após a resposta, a garota sorriu "amarelo"

Eles andaram até o porto, onde Jack pôde ver o Perola Negra após tanto tempo

"Pois bem, Capitão Sparrow, eu cumpri minha parte do acordo, Agora cumpra a sua" - Mari disse em tom sério, porém recebeu do Capitão uma espécie de piada de mau gosto como resposta – "na verdade já cumpri. Eu te trouxe até o Perola Negra. Acordo cumprido"

– "Ah, não! Não me venha com essa. Você vai me levar JUNTO COM VOCÊ NO PEROLA NEGRA!".

"ou o que? – Jack falou e Mari gritou de forma tão aguda que algumas pessoas que dormiam pelo porto acordaram, incluindo uma tripulação em especial.

A tripulação do Perola Negra acordou com um grito deveras agudo. Pensaram que estavam sob ataque, até lembrem que estavam atracados em Tortuga. Raghetti sugeriu verem o que era .

"Já que você deu a idéia, vá você" – Pintel falou – "Oras..." – Raghetti foi até a proa para ver quem jamais esperava ver novamente depois de 13 anos

"JACK... SPARROW"? - Raghetti gritou para o resto de a tripulação saber quem estava lá – "é Capitão..." – Jack iria pronunciar-se, e mais uma vez, o pirata foi interrompido – "Capitão Jack Sparrow. O maior enganador, salafraio e sujo pirata que eu já vi!" – após terminar a frase,Mari se virou e foi andando em direção a cidade.

"Hey, aonde vai?" – Jack correu até a garota, que parou e respondeu a pergunta friamente - "vou chamar o VERDADEIRO capitão do Perola." – Jack olhou para ela como se estivesse pensando '_Você está blefando' _e por fim falou - "Você não ousaria...

Mari falou - "Não? "É agora que vou chamar o Barbossa mesmo" – Raghetti se intrometeu na discussão, ainda no navio - "e sabe onde ele está?" – Mari olhou para o careca e falou confiante - "Onde todo o pirata está quando vem passar a noite em Tortuga. Na Noiva Fiel".

**

* * *

**

Até a próxima, tripulação!

**Lady Santos**


	3. Encontro com Barbossa

****

Outro cap com o beta de Polly Depp Weasley!

* * *

Mari pegou Sparrow pelo braço e praticamente o arrastou pelo chão. As mãos da jovem eram delicadas, sem quase nenhum calo. Mas a força que a garota estava exercendo era tanta sobre o braço de Jack que o pirata sentiu o membro ficar dormente.

Raghetti voltou para a tripulação a fim de contar o que presenciara.

"E então, o que você viu?" – Pintel perguntou ao amigo. – "vocês não vão acreditar... Jack Sparrow estava aqui" – ao ouvir isso, boa parte da tripulação gritou um "O quê?". Raguetti contou-lhes tudo, sobre a menina, sobre Jack e para onde eles foram.

Rapidamente os marujos se vestiram e seguiram Raghetti até a taverna

Na Noiva Fiel...

Mari já havia soltado a o braço de Jack e estava segurando apenas a mão dele com um pouco de força.

"Você tem mãos fortes, garota" – o capitão pronunciou esfregando o braço machucado – "isso mesmo, falas mais alto, Jack" – Mari apertou a mão do marujo por um momento, mas logo após aliviou a força – "qual é o seu problema, garota?" – Jack perguntou.

"Meu problema é um só. Eu quero sair de Tortuga e nunca mais voltar a esse buraco que Deus esqueceu. Deixei uma carta de adeus para minha tia, crente que um pirata chamado Jack Sparrow me ajudaria a fugir. E agora eu estou aqui, na taverna dela, segurando a mão de um pirata. Eu só preciso achar Barbossa, entregar você a ele e seguir minha vida normalmente, ou quase, porque com certeza, minha tia não vai me querer aqui"

Sparrow viu algumas lágrimas caindo sobre o rosto da jovem. Com a mão livre, Mari enxugou as lagrimas e seguiu em frente. O lugar era grande e achar um pirata ali era como achar uma agulha em um palheiro, mas uma das qualidades de Mari era ser persistente.

Após um tempo procurando, Mari e Jack acaram Barbossa em uma mesa no canto. O capitão estava sozinho, ou melhor, só ele, duas jovens e o rum. Mari se aproximou com cuidado. sem querer, havia soltado completamente a mão de Jack, mas o pirata, por algum milagre, não fugiu.

Após as jovens serem insultadas e irem embora, a garota se aproximou normalmente – "Capitão Hector Barbossa?" - Barbossa direcionou seu rosto para a direção de onde a voz veio, identificando quem eram se pronunciou – "Marianna, não é? Sua tia está bastante irritada com você" – Mari levantou os ombros como resposta – "E quem é este atrás de você?"

O Capitão perguntou e Mari virou-se e puxou Jack até a direção de Barbossa e depois o soltou, deixando o capitão quase cair por cima de Barbossa - "Jack Sparrow estava tentando roubar seu navio, Capitão Barbossa" – Mari continuou – "Mas eu o impedi. Se você quiser este ladrão de navios na sua cela, podemos fazer um acordo"

"Ela vai pedir para levá-la junto com você no Perola Negra" – Jack falou, adiantando a conversa – "E é melhor aceitar, Barbossa, a menina tem punho, literalmente falando"

"MARIANNA LUIZA CARMELLO! COMO OUSA TENTAR FUGIR COM ESTE PIRATA!" – a voz rouca vinha da sacada acima deles. O dono, ou melhor, a dona da voz era uma senhora loira trajada com um vestido bastante pomposo e cheios de babados. Em seu rosto, deveras verrugas.

Mari olhou para cima e com um sorriso 'amarelo' falou – "Oi, tia Zephira.

* * *

**Aqradeço à Taty S.G e Polly Depp Weasley pelos reviews!**

**bjos, e deixem esta micro autrora feliz enviando reviews.**


End file.
